


Collection of Self-Indulgent Prompt Fics

by obsessed_writer_things



Category: Log Horizon, Mystic Messenger (Video Game), Sword Art Online, Yu-Gi-Oh!, and many others coming soon..., 僕だけがいない街 | ERASED
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, One Shot Collection, Prompt Fic, Self Ship, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 01:16:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11243256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessed_writer_things/pseuds/obsessed_writer_things
Summary: Just a bunch of prompts that I've done on my tumblr with my self-indulgent writing! I do take requests for them on my tumblr and maybe on here too! Depending on if I get any. They are mostly dialogue prompts, but I can do other prompts as well! This will include most of my prompts that have been requested to me on my tumblr!





	1. Kiss Me - Yami

The moonlight cast a soft glow on the pavement as we walked, side by side. It was getting late, but neither of us wanted to be apart. It was Yami’s idea to go for the walk, and I wasn’t going to turn him down. We’d been together practically all day, but I still didn’t want to leave him.

The city looked different at night, and the quiet silence was deafening. Including the silence between us.

Yami and I exchanged a few looks now and again, quietly talking. Every time we’d make eye contact, I could have sworn I saw a blush on his cheeks. Because I know that mine were pretty flushed. Every time I looked at him I became flustered.

He was just so beautiful. I often felt inferior around him. Not exactly because I saw him as perfect, even though occasionally, in my eyes he is. But because I’m not all that confident in myself. Through all that, Yami still has a way of making me feel beautiul.

We aren’t considered a couple. We haven’t talked much about it yet, although this is our third date. He and I had been friends for a while, having met through Yugi and his friends. When he asked me out, I was honestly surprised. I didn’t think he’d ever see me as anything more than a friend.

My hand brushed his own as we walked, my cheeks burning brighter. He didn’t seem to notice at first, although I felt his eyes on me a little from time to time. There was tension in the air. When I looked at him my chest tightened and head spun. I kept looking at his lips as he spoke, wondering what they’d feel like pushed against my own.

Swallowing, I quickly composed myself and tried to start up a conversation. Something to get my mind off of this tension.

“Thanks for today,” I said, “I’ve had a really great time with you.”

“Of course. I really enjoy your company… always.”

Yami smiled, his eyes finding my own once again. My heart felt like it stopped the moment he looked at me. Saying that he liked being with me. The way he spoke conveyed how much he meant those words.

I smiled in return, feeling his hand brush against mine. The two of us glanced away from a moment, nervously blushing almost on cue. I laughed to myself, cursing myself on how ridiculous I was acting.

When I turned back, I felt like I could no longer hold back. Yami looked so perfect in the moonlight. His skin seemed to radiated, and his eyes glistened. I felt the familiar tightening in my chest, and I found my lips moving before I could fight it.

“Kiss me.”

The words fell out, and I immediately wanted to take them back. I watched his eyes widen at first, looking at me curiously. I wanted to apologize and take it all back. But I couldn’t say a word, lost in his eyes that were deeply staring into my own.

“Atem… I…”

Before I could say anything else, he broke the distance between us, pressing his lips against my own. I jumped with surprise, but quickly melted into the kiss. His hand cupped my cheek, the other settling on my waist.

His lips were soft and warm. Just like I had imagined, but so much more. It didn’t last too long, but it was the perfect first kiss that we shared.

When we parted, my heart jumped at the sight of Yami’s tender smile. His thumb brushed against my cheekbone, eyes searching mine. “Ashley,” He said, “Would you… grant me the biggest honor of being mine?” Even though we’d kissed, that comment was such a surprise.

I felt my heart swelling, and tears prickled at the corners of my eyes. Nodding my head, I grinned and laced my fingers between his own. “Of course I will,” I said. Yami pulled me closer and kissed my cheek, keeping a firm grip on my hand.

We continued our walk, though our hands stayed locked. My cheeks burned, and looking at him was almost unbearable. But I felt different and more confident in our relationship.


	2. Her Smile - Asuna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off the prompt: "Your smile is beyond gorgeous. Please, keep doing it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A prompt that I wanted to do on tumblr from a post! I do take requests for prompts on my tumblr, but it's all self-indulgent stuff!

The apartment was empty and quiet the minute I stepped through the door. At first, I thought that my dear Asuna had gone out for a while without telling me. That was until I heard the soft hums from the bedroom. I cocked an eyebrow, setting down my keys and quickly kicking off my shoes. I didn’t even bother calling her name as I stepped down the hallway.

The bedroom door was open, and clothes were scattered all over the bed. Asuna pivoted in front of the mirror, the dress she wore flowing as she turned. It hung against her curves beautifully, stopping just below her knees. But the dress wasn’t catching my attention the most.

It was her smile.

It was bright and cheerful. The kind of look that I always loved to see. I’d do anything for her just to keep that smile on her face.

She spun around, stopping abruptly and catching my gaze. “Ashley!” She shouted, her smile growing once she saw me. Leaning against the door frame, I folded my arms across my chest and grinned.

“What are you doing, baby girl?” I asked.

She blushed from the term, outstretching her arms. “Just trying some things. I needed a dress for our date next week, and I wanted to make sure it fits,” She said. I nodded along with her words, examining the dress once again.

“It’s beautiful! I’m kinda jealous you didn’t take me with you, because I want one now.”

“Oh, I’m sorry! It was meant to be a surprise… but we can go this weekend!”

“Nah. I have plenty of things to wear. Besides, it looks better on you.”

Asuna chuckled, taking one last look in the mirror at herself. She puffed her cheeks, making a silly expression. I laughed, stepping behind her and wrapping my arms around her waist. A yelp escaped her lips the harder I squeezed, brushing my fingers against her sides.

She squealed, trying to pull herself from me. The smile on her face was big and bubbly. I caught myself stopping just to stare at it for a while in the mirror. She huffed and puffed, calming herself as she met my eyes in our reflection.

“Your smile is beyond gorgeous,“ I said, “Please, keep doing it.”

“You really think so?”

“Of course. I’d never lie to you, babe.”

She giggled under her breath, lifting a hand to touch my face. Turning to face me, she brushed her nose against my own and sighed. The pink on her cheeks was just as adorable as her laugh. I could look at her face forever.

“Well, that’s not entirely true,” She said after a long silence, her lips curling into a teasing smirk.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“You’ve lied to me before.”

“About what?”

Her smirk widened, slipping out of my arms and trotting towards the door. I grasped her hand, trying to pull her back. Asuna pursed her lips, hiding her laughs behind that devious little grin of hers.

“You know,” She said, “There was the time with my birthday.”

“That was time! I already apologized for that!”

She winked, quickly turning the corner and running into the living room. I chased after her, quickly grabbing her by the waist before she could get away. She shouted, giggling loudly when my fingers tickled her skin again.

Even though she tried to fight against me, I pulled her closer and closer until our lips were brushing. Her giggled slowly faded, and she bit her lower lip as her eyes searched my own.

Lacing my fingers through her hair, I listened to the soft puffs as she regained her breathing. “I… don’t…. like you,” She huffed, poking my side as a bit of payback.

“That’s not very nice. Because I like you.. a lot.”

I poked her nose, watching her wiggle and narrow her eyes. But the smile stayed. She somehow pushed me off, scurrying off to play this cat and mouse game again. Huffing loudly, my lips curled into a sly smirk.

“Alright, that’s it! Two can play at this game!”

And with that, I trotted into the kitchen to hopefully catch up with her. Little did she know that I wasn’t going to let her go the next time I caught her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! If you wanna see more, check out my tumblr: obsessed-writer-things! <3


	3. Are You Jealous - Shiroe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off the prompt: "Hang on a second... are you jealous?"

I could almost ring the woman’s neck out. She was clearly flirting with him right in front of me. Granted, I highly doubted that she thought I was his girlfriend. Even though we were just holding hands! Furrowing my brows, I listened to Shiroe politely talk to her, asking how she’d been. He didn’t know, but the poor woman’s sparkling eyes told me she thought otherwise.

She was flipping her long, brown hair and fluttering her eyes. Just the same tactics that I used to win him over. The same that I use now. Seeing someone else doing that to my boyfriend was hard.

Grounding my teeth, I tugged on Shiroe’s arm, trying to get him to look at me. “I don’t mean to interrupt,” I said, “But we have somewhere to be.” Shiroe raised an eyebrow, his smile widening a bit. The look he gives me can make me go crazy, and calmed me down. But only a little.

“Yeah, you’re right. We should get going.”

No sweetheart. No pet names at all. It was a little disheartening, but I laced me fingers through his own anyway.

He noticed my forcefulness, raising his eyebrows curiously. The woman gave a quick wave, her smile growing wider and wider. “Bye Shiroe!” She said, her voice as flirtatious as her grin. I narrowed my eyes, quickly pulling him along as quickly as possible.

He yelped, falling beside me with a confused look on his face. I wasn’t sure how obvious my anger was, but I could feel the heat growing in my cheeks.

“Ashley!” He shouted, “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. I’m just ready to leave.”

“Hey, hey. What is it? What happened?”

He tugged on my hand, stopping me in my tracks and forcing me to look at him. Avoiding his eyes, I felt a vein in my forehead pulsating. I’d never felt this way before. But it was the first time since we had started dating that I watched someone blantantly flirt with him.

When I was crushing hard, I never really consisdefed that there was other people that flirted with him like I did. Now that I’m seeing it through the eyes as if girlfriend, I felt a tad bit… jealous.

Even though I had no reason to be. He was mine!

“I’m fine,” I said, though by my voice I clearly wasn’t.

“Sweetheart, what’s wrong?”

“Did you not see how hard she was flirting with you?!”

The words fell out of my mouth before I could stop them. I didn’t want to start this conversation here, but my heart was speaking for itself.

Shiroe’s eyes widened, and he furrowed his brows. “She was? I-I didn’t…” He said, his voice fading a bit in thought. I sighed, quickly swallowing. I knew Shiroe wouldn’t have noticed. He never does. He doesn’t see the eyes that he gets from some people or the woman that flirt with him.

But I do.

He didn’t even know I was flirting with him for the longest time. And I wasn’t upset at him for that. I was more upset with myself. That I was letting it get to me.

“Well, she was! Right in front of me! With that stupid smile and that freaking voice,” I growled, “I mean, ‘Bye Shiroe’. The hell?” I mocked her flirty voice, rolling my eyes immediately. It made my cringe just thinking about it.

Shiroe’s confused look continued to get worse. It was obvious that he really didn’t understand. He touched my arm, trying to look into my eyes. I didn’t want to look at him. It’s hard for me to admit that I was jealous.

“Hold on a second,” He said, “Are you jealous?”

Crap! He was figuring me out!

I swallowed, looking at him with a somber expression. I almost didn’t have to say anything, because my actions were enough. Biting my bottom lip, I gave him a stiff nod.

“I’m confused. Why are you jealous?”

“I just hate seeing people flirt with you! Right in front of me like I don’t even exist! And you don’t seem to care that they do.”

“I didn’t even notice. Sweetheart, I’m yours.”

He smiled, reaching for my hand and lacing his fingers with mine. I blushed, feeling both embarrassed and happy. Hearing him say that was really nice. Since I had always battled with my self-esteem, jealousy had been a difficult thing for me. Shiroe doesn’t use that against me.

He squeezed my hand, pulling me closer and pressing a kiss to my forehead. The action caused my blush to darken, and I quickly hid behind my hair. Shiroe chuckled, cupping my cheek with his other hand. It could have been a genuine thought or something to show affection in public.

But either way, I felt more relaxed and at peace.

“You’re the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen… and I mean that.”

“Shiroe,” I groaned, my smile growing when he said that.

He grinned, enjoying the way his words made me blush. “Come here,” He said, pulling me closer to him, “Let’s go home.” He tugged me forward, continuing our walk. The whole way, be kept reassuring me over and over that I was perfect for him. Even though, I didn’t need it anymore.

But I still loved hearing it.


	4. Power Outage - Yami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off the prompt: "Now I'm not a chef, but I really hope you like it". Just with a little spin added to it for funsies!

It was hard to maneuver around the kitchen in the dark, but I somehow managed to make it to the dining table. I had already set the table and finished dinner just as the lights flickered out. It was almost as if the universe was giving me just a little good luck. But the lights were still out, which meant we’d have to eat in the dark.

I huffed a sigh, listening to the shift of the man beside me. Yami’s hand touched my elbow, finding me in the darkness. His voice spoke up, cutting through the abyss and guiding me to his silhouette.

“I found the candles,” He said, “Would you mind if I lit them?”

“No, go ahead. It’d be nice to see as we ate.”

We chuckled in unison, our eyes finding each other’s with some struggle. I could see the soft outline of his figure in front of me, seeing him shift and lean over the table. The flames of the candle flickered to life, shining a small radius of light.

He set a candle on each end of the table, and another in the living room. I smiled, feeling a bit more at peace now that there was some light. On the outside, I looked very relaxed. But on the inside, I was shivering and anxious.

I didn’t like the dark. It was something that I never grew out of. Having Yami here was helping me, but I still felt shaken. When the lights went out, I was in the kitchen setting the table. I yelped loudly, my chest heaving with rapid breaths.

Yami was in the other room, quickly making his way to the kitchen. His soothing voice was in my ear, calming me into slow and even breaths. “Are you alright?” He asked, “Do you need me to light some candles.” I nodded, hearing the soft smile in his voice.

From there, he felt around for the wall to help find his way into my living room where I had a few candles. It was a good thing that he’d been here with me. I wasn’t sure how I’d react if I was home alone. Even though, I was a little disappointed that the power outage ruined our date.

It was the first time I had gotten the chance to make him dinner at my house, and we could barely even enjoy it. Or look at each other for that matter.

“Thank you, Atem,” I said with a smile, “C'mon, sit down. Let’s try to enjoy the food.”

He nodded, hand slowly letting go of my elbow as he sat down on the chair. I sat down beside him, pushing a plate of food on his direction. The candle gave us enough light for us to see ourselves while we ate. I found his eyes, finally able to see them glisten when they looked at me.

Yami smiled, tilting his head and reaching for my hand. I lifted my eyebrows, watching his fingers lace through my own. “Thank you for dinner,” He said, “It smells really delicious.” My lips curled into a happy grin, scooting my chair a little closer to his.

“Well, I tried my best. Now, I’m not a chef, but I really hope you like it.”

“Of course. I’d like anything you made me.”

“You haven’t tried my cooking yet,” I said with a laugh.

Yami chuckled, squeezing my hand tightly. His smile radiated through the soft glow of the candlelight. Man, he was so beautiful. I felt my heart weighing heavy in my chest just by looking at him. Even in the dark he was gorgeous.

“I’ll keep the phone close by just in case it’s poisoned.”

“Yeah, thanks a lot.”

Rolling my eyes, I laughed along with him and that terrible joke. But he was really cute for making it. Even if it was a stab at my cooking. It wasn’t that I was terrible, but I wasn’t perfect either. It could be pretty bad.

I just wanted to warn him before he had it. Yami was too polite to tell me if he didn’t like it. Although, his face would tell me whether or not it was any good. Which is why I kept staring at him while we ate.

I wanted to see if he liked it or if he hates it. But Yami’s poker face was amazing. He didn’t raise his eyebrows or make any attempt to show his emotion towards it.

“Yes?” He asked, his eyes flicking up to catch my gaze.

“I… uh… I’m sorry… I wasn’t trying to stare.”

“Are you trying to see how I like it?”

“Yeah. I’m kinda nervous about how it taste,” I said, chuckling softly.

Yami winked, placing his hand on my thigh. It was gentle and right above my knee. My body jolted, surprised by his sudden touch. I swallowed, letting my eyes find his own again. The blush on my cheeks were visible through the small light, and so were his own.

“It’s great. Thank you,” He said.

“It was nothing,” I said, “I’m just… disappointed that this date didn’t go as planned.”

“Don’t worry about that. As long as I’m with you I’m happy.”

My cheeks darkened, and I couldn’t hold back another giggle. His comments always bring out this side of me. I’m usually not this much of a giggling and blushing mess unless Yami is around.

We finished our meal, transitioning into the living room and leaving the dirty dishes for later. I didn’t feel like cleaning anything right now with the lights out. Yami sat beside me on the couch, wrapping an arm around my shoulder.

We sat beside each other on the couch, no longer bothered by the darkness that surrounded us. In fact, beside the candlelight was kind of romantic. I had lost track of how long we’d been sitting there, staring at each other and talking.

I hadn’t even noticed when we inched closer, noses touching and conversation turning into hushed tones. Or when our lips touched and his hand found its way into my hair. We melted back together, ignoring the rest of the world for a while.

The kiss didn’t break until the lights flickered back on.

“I’ll help you clean up,” Yami said, smiling warmly.

“You don’t have to. I can-”

“No, I insist. It’s the least I can do.”

He winked, making my cheeks burn. I agreed to let him help me, knowing that I’d rather no do it by myself. It gave me more time with him too, which I enjoyed. The date wasn’t ruined after all.


	5. I Trust You - Shiroe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off of the prompt: "I trust you".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you tell who's my favorite yet? lol

A groan escaped my lips, my heart torn between two very weighing decisions. Shiroe raised an eyebrow, waiting for me to answer with a soft smile. He was being strangely patient for someone who was just in a hurry a moment ago. Getting me out here was the first part, but getting me to come along was the difficult one.

Just a moment ago, Shiroe was pleading with me to come with him somewhere. He wouldn’t tell me exactly what he had up his sleeve, but it seemed like something important. I wouldn’t have questioned it if he hadn’t said that the only way we’d go is if we took the griffin. Not that I didn’t mind taking the large mount, it was just that I really hated heights.

There was only one time I actually rode on one with him, and that was the last time. I almost sobbed I was so terrified. That was the most embarrassing thing ever. I felt my pulse quickening at the thought of it. My stomach felt sick, and I could tell that Shiroe was slightly worried about it.

“I don’t know, Shiroe. It’s… it’s hard. You know I’m terrified of being up that high,” I mumbled.

“I know, but… it’ll be quicker this way. I promise.”

I sighed, seeing the excitement in his eyes and hearing his tone of voice. Whatever he had planned must have been good. I’d never seen Shiroe so excited for something ever since I’ve known him. It was strange, and I didn’t want to ruin that. I wanted to indulge in this happiness, but I was extremely scared and worried. And he could see that.

Biting my bottom lip, I weighed the option a little more, watching him call on the mount. I didn’t have much longer to decide, given that we only had a short time to use the animals. Huffing a sigh, I saw the raise of his eyebrows and partly wanted to scream.

I couldn’t say no.

But I really wanted to just walk.

Shiroe pulled me closer, pressing a hand to my lower back securely. “It’s okay… Trust me,” He said, softly and with care. I felt a small shudder down my spine when he said that. Of course I trusted him. The minute he said that I melted in his arms, nodding my head immediately.

He makes me weak. What can I say?

He smiled, pressing a kiss to my cheek. When he hopped on the back of the griffin, he grasped my hand and pulled me up pretty easily. I felt my heart thudding, my cheeks burning brighter and brighter.

“It’s okay,” He said with a laugh, “You can squeeze me as hard as you want.”

“Oh, trust me, I will.”

I spoke into his back, hiding my face and preying that the ride was short. My arms squeezed around his middle, right until I heard the soft struggle of his voice when he couldn’t breath. I giggled, feeling breeze flow past us when we finally took off.

I was terrified. Extremely scared to even raise my head. I wished I could have seen the sights, but it would have been much worse for me. Shiroe kept a pretty calm voice about it, occasionally teasing me about it. When he did that I’d squeeze him harshly as a hit of payback.

But I trusted him.

I always did and always will.


	6. Hesitant Kiss - Satoru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of the fics that was requested of me from a kiss prompt list! The one they chose was the hesitant kiss. I thought it would be fitting to write with my boy Satoru!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hesitant Kiss - the type of kiss where their lips brush against each other's for a few times, breath fanning across each other's faces as one waits for the other to make a move.

“Well, this is my stop!” I shouted playfully as we lingered near my apartment door.

Saying as if Satoru had never been to my place before. He and I had been hanging out yet again tonight, and I felt something different in the air between us. I knew kind of what it intelled, but I didn’t want to approach it yet. Mainly because I was a little nervous making the first move.

Yet again, chickening out.

I spun in my heels to face the man as he smiled softly. “I had a great time tonight,” He said, making my blush darken. My smile mirrored his own, my heart practically doing backflips in my chest.

“Me too. Thanks for walking me home.”

“You’re welcome… but it was no trouble. You know that.”

“Yeah, you tell me every time.”

We both chuckled in unison, the laughter fading fast like a distant memory. Like clockwork we both faltered a bit, observing one another’s face carefully. Satoru was the first to step a little closer, most likely to say good bye. But he didn’t stop until we were dangerously close. I watched his cheeks darkened as he leaned down only a little bit, our height difference not but by a couple of inches.

A puff of breath escaped my lips, proving how much I had been holding it back. I’d never seen his face this close up before. It was nice. Very nice. I swallowed hard, feeling our lips gently brush but not fully touch. His breath was like a blanket, coating my lips and spreading across my pink cheeks. We were both too shy to get closer, unable to understand what the other person wanted.

I felt my bottom lip quivering, and I pushed up a little further to connect our lips together. Tired of the hesitance and wanting to feel his lips on my own. A shock of electricity scattered from my lips to my toes. It was like a snap, causing my stomach to flip and heart to wrench. I’d wanted to do that for so long. It felt like an obstacle was finally overcome.

His lips were so soft. Softer than I ever imagined. His scent wafted through my nose, causing my head to spin even more.

It took Satoru a second to realize what was happening, his eyes fluttering closed. He pressed a little harder against my mouth, not knowing quiet sure how to move forward. It was obvious that it was his first, and I was happy to know that I was that person. Not wanting to push too far, I slowly pulled back after a couple lingering seconds. When my eyes opened, I could see the soft blush from him that made me smile.

“That was… really nice,” I mumbled.

“Yeah… it was.”

I giggled softly, feeling like a total idiot. But it felt great to be this head over heels for someone. Even if it looked slightly ridiculous to some, I felt great. My hand slithered to grasp his own, squeezing softly. Our eyes never left each other’s, the obvious smiles on our faces.

It was time to say goodbye, but I found it really hard too. Especially after such a nice and sweet kiss. Taking my time, I slipped my keys into the lock and pushed the door open. I turned around, leaning up to give him one last kiss goodbye. That was even harder to let go of.

I leaned against the doorframe, watching him turn to leave. Not before catching my gaze once again. “Goodnight Satoru… Be safe going home,” I said, softly. He nodded, giving me a small wave.

“I will. See you tomorrow, Ash.”

I watched him walk down the hallway and disappear, fading away like a ghost. When I knew that he as gone, I couldn’t help but lean my head back and grin wildly. Holy crap. I liked this man so much. More than words could ever express.

And I couldn’t wait to see him again.


	7. Early Morning Kiss - Jumin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off a kiss prompt I had reblogged on Tumblr. The one that was requested was the early morning kiss. This one is with Jumin from Mystic Messenger! One of my favorites. This one is also pretty short!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Early Morning Kiss - A kiss that's a wake-up call, it's barely even lips touching, more like they're kissing your chin because they're so tired in the early morning haze

It wasn’t the soft baritone voice that stirred me from my slumber this time. There was a tingling feeling near the corner of my lips that caused my eyes to open slightly, my sight hazy. I could barely make out the man beside me, his strong chest heaving soft breaths and he pulled me closer to him. Mornings were difficult for Jumin and I. Sometimes so difficult that we can barely even get up from each other’s arms.

His kiss is lazy and haphazard, having not enough energy to catch my lips. But he tries foolishly, pecking each corner of my lips and cheek trying to find the perfect spot. “Good morning, my dear,” He hums softly, hand finding the small of my back. His thumb rubs circles across my skin, his dark eyes trailing over my form.

“Good morning, love.”

“I hope you slept alright. I didn’t mean to wake you, but you looked too beautiful to resist.”

“Oh, Mr. Han, you’re such a charmer, aren’t you?”

He chuckled deeply, the sound resonating within his chest. Pursing my lips, I heard the sheets shuffle a bit as he wrapped his arms tighter around mine. His hand caressed my side, fingers trailing over the skin underneath my top. Jumin always looked absolutely breathtaking, but in the morning he looked even more perfect.  
His lips brushed against my face once again, this time placing a much more firm kiss. He was now awake enough to give me a quick peck before his head fell back down onto the pillow. Fingers tangled through my hair as a tired smirk curled onto his lips.

“Only for you, my precious one.”

I blushed, hiding my face in the crook of his neck as he chuckled once again. Neither of us moved for a long time, enveloped in the warmth of each other’s arms. Again Jumin would be late all because of me, but neither of us would complain.

Not at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much! If you want to see more, check out my tumblr: obsessed-writer-things! <3


	8. Hardest Goodbyes - Saeyoung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Goodbyes were always the hardest for me and Saeyoung."
> 
> Based off the kiss prompt: Can't let go yet kiss. It wasn't requested, I just really wanted to do it with my boy Saeyoung!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't Let Go Yet Kiss - The type of goodbye kiss when you keep leaving quick pecks on each other's lips, but end up pulling each other back for more, which could go on for hours if one of you don't finally pull away.

A loud laugh rumbled through the car, muffled by the music that was practically blasting through the speakers. I pressed a hand over my mouth, giggling like a maniac at my boyfriend beside me. Saeyoung was pretty into the song at the moment, belting out each note with the most ridiculous, deep singing voice I’d ever heard. Sometimes his voice would crack, which would make me giggle harder. The cheeky grin on his face was way too much for me.

His golden eyes found mine, car coming to a slow stop in front of the streetlight, his hand reaching to turn down the radio. “What? You didn’t enjoy my concert?” He asked with a raise of his eyebrows. I giggled softly, nodding and winking playfully.

“No, of course. You sounded wonderful, Sae.”

“You’re not that good of a liar.”

He reached forward to pinch my cheek, lifting my chin before slipping down to hold my hand. I blushed softly, lacing my fingers with his own. Saeyoung was in the process of bringing me back home, having stayed over at his place last night. I wanted to stay longer, but I knew that he had things to do and so did I. He promised to come pick me up on a few days for a date. Once he finished his most recent assignment and both of us had a clear schedule.

I honestly didn’t want to leave. I wanted to stay with him. But I trusted Saeyoung, and I knew that he’d come see me soon. He’d make sure to call me every night or when he could. I could always rely on that.

“It’s nice,” He said, keeping an eye on the redlight while he spoke, “Having both my babies in one place.”

I laughed, “Is that so?”

“Mmhm. But don’t get too jealous. You know that you’re important to me.”

“Aw… thank you, Sae.”

He quirked an eyebrow, glancing over at me as he smirked. “I wasn’t talking about you,” He said, hand gently rubbing over the car’s dashboard, “This is… awkward.” I narrowed my eyes, trying to let go of his hand. Saeyoung laughed, squeezing it harder in return and pulling it up to his lips.

I knew Saeyoung was only slightly joking. But his vehicles were a big part of him, so I really didn’t mind. He’s still my dork. In love with his cars just as much as me.

His fingers stayed locked around mine long after he pressed on the gas, winking over at me. I knew he intended to race to the house. I knew that after the first time I rode with him. He likes to show off in front of me, and the first time it was practically terrifying. But Saeyoung is a very good driver. Not anything like Jumin.

I giggled at the thought, sitting back in the seat and enjoying the rest of the ride. It all seemed to end way too fast. Before I knew it, we were pulling into the parking lot of the apartment. It was obvious that neither of us wanted to let the other go. I could feel it in the tension that surrounded us and the tightening of Saeyoung’s fingers around mine.

“It seems our time together has come to an end, kitten,” Saeyoung purred softly, kissing my knuckles gingerly.

“Yeah… I’ll miss you, my darling.”

“I’ll miss you more.”

He smiled, pressing the palm of my hand against his cheek. I giggled, brushing my fingers through his red locks. Biting my bottom lip, I felt the distance slowly closing between us. It felt like hours had passed before his lips pressed against my own in a silent goodbye. It was meant to be a quick peck, but became much more than that.

Our lips moved silently against each other’s, soft and sweet. It was obvious that neither of us wanted to pull away. When I felt the need to break the kiss, I saw Saeyoung’s heavy lidded eyes as he grasped my arms and pulled me in for another long, sweet kiss.

Eventually, the small space began to feel hot and heavy, the two of us forcing each other a part. Saeyoung’s chuckle broke the silence, a hand slipping trough my hair. “If one of us doesn’t pull away now,” He said, “You’ll never leave.” I nodded in agreement, knowing exactly what he meant. Neither of us wanted to leave, but we knew we’d see each other again.

Goodbyes were just the hardest things to do for me and Saeyoung.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! <3 Don't forget to check out my Tumblr for more of my works like this, or to see more of my self indulgence! (obsessed-writer-things)


End file.
